La bendición
by Lady Evanna
Summary: ¡Spoilers The Last Olympian! Como fue el momento en que Luke le pidió la bendición a su madre para sumergirse en el río Estigio. One Shot


_Hola a todos/as _

_Vengo con una nueva historia, bueno, one shot. Esta vez quise probar con otro fandom . Percy Jackson. Espero que les guste_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes o escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad del increíble Rick Riordan . Yo solo me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes _

* * *

─ Madre, dime ¿qué hago? ─ sollozó Luke abrazando a su progenitora, quien simplemente lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos, ausente, dando palmaditas en su espalda, sin reconocerlo. Podía ver su rostro, duro y frío, la cicatriz que lo cruzaba, no la había visto anteriormente, no lo reconocía para nada, no era su hijo, el muchachito que se había ido hace unos años no estaba en ninguna parte. Era un extraño que lloraba en sus brazos. Contempló su rostro durante un rato, preguntándose quien era y porqué la abrazaba como si la conociera. Luego de unos minutos fijó la vista, cosa un tanto difícil para ella, en sus ojos, se sorprendió al encontrarse con esas esferas azules con las que soñaba encontrarse cada día, que esperaba pacientemente ver de nuevo, su pequeño había vuelto.

─ Luke, hijo mío ─ susurró devolviéndole el abrazo ─ volviste a buscar tu almuerzo ─ sonrió dulcemente palmeando su espalda, ambos lloraban ahora.

─ Aún no madre, vengo por otra cosa hoy ─ musitó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas. Después de casi una hora su madre por fin lo había reonocido. Esperaba que no fuera así, creía que mientras menos lúcida estuviera se le haría más fácil todo, a los dos.

Había llegado allí buscando consejo, necesitaba a su madre, necesitaba su protección y su bendición. Quería conocerla, como era antes de que tratara de obtener el poder del oráculo, anhelaba la infancia que nunca se le concedió, deseaba ser feliz y estaba convencido que sí conseguía derrocar a los dioses su madre estaría bien de nuevo. Se lo habían prometido, Cronos lo había hecho…

─ Necesito tu bendición ─ pidió seriamente, por un segundo May Castellan se preguntó que había sido de él. El pequeño indefenso que preguntaba cada mañana dónde estaba su padre. Quien se había ido de casa para protegerla de los mounstros, a pesar de que el único temor de ella era el daño que podían causarle a su hijo, sabía que no se preocupaban por una simple mortal. Ahora no era un pequeño, había crecido, su rostro se había endurecido y su expresión también, no quedaba rastro de niño al que ella recordaba.

─ ¿De qué me hablas, Luke? Siéntate, come algo, discutiremos luego ─ Pidió dando palmaditas en la silla a su lado. El muchacho negó, estaba ansioso, quería irse de allí pronto, le dolía ver a su madre, pero por sobre todo, cada vez que la miraba se enfadaba con Hermes por no haberla protegido. No comprendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre cuando dejo que ella tomara semejantes riesgos. Era cierto que el era un dios y tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, era capaz de entender ello hasta cierto punto, pero no concebía que después de todo no se preocupara por ella y dejara que cometiera semejante locura.

A pesar de lo que decía continuamente y de lo que todos creían, él no odiaba a su padre, simplemente se encontraba extremadamente decepcionado y enfadado con él, por abandonarlo, por dejar a su madre en este estado, por no ayudarla jamás. Su deseo no era destruir el Olimpo, ni tampoco vengarse de su padre, no añoraba poder ni gloria. Lo único que verdaderamente quería era verla feliz y tranquila, como nunca estuvo en sus recuerdos, pero si la forma en la que podría protegerla y curarla sería derrocando a los dioses y convirtiéndose en un esclavo de Cronos, cosa que más o menos ya era, no le importaba. Era capaz de sacrificar todo por ella, la mujer que le dio la vida y que lo protegió durante tantos años, lo que su padre no hizo para ayudarla él sería capaz de hacerlo.

─ Mamá, por favor ─ Susurró acercándose ─ necesito que hagas esto por mí, luego vendré a buscar mi almuerzo. Pronto, lo prometo. ─ Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no podía permitirse llorar nuevamente, debía ser fuerte, el último sacrificio y pronto todo terminaría. El Olimpo caería, Cronos cumpliría su promesa, devolverle a la madre que jamás tuvo.

May no sabía que hacer, por un lado tenía a su hijo, pidiéndole algo que no le costaría mucho darle, pero por el otro estaban sus instintos, le gritaban que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso. No entendía bien el porqué del peligro, pero de todas formas, ella era capaz de ver a través de la Niebla, usualmente sus instintos no se equivocaban.

─ Mamá, por favor, debo ir a un río, el Estigio y no podré sumergirme si no me das tu bendición ─ Pidió nuevamente sonriendo, tratando de suavizarle las cosas a su madre, si no estaba lo suficientemente lúcida nisiquiera se daría cuenta de que río hablaba. Al menos eso esperaba, estaba casi rendido, si no completaba esta misión todo terminaría, era primordial conseguir la bendición de su madre, era el primer paso. Había otras formas de conseguir la bendición, pero amaba demasiado a su madre para hacerla pasar por lo que fuera que el señor de los Titanes consideraba como "persuasión. La mujer contempló al chico que tenía nuevamente en sus brazos y su dolor la conmovió, parecía tan desvalido, como si su petición fuera de vida o muerte, lo cual era definitivamente el caso.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y segura de que se arrepentiría luego pronunció de modo solemne:

─ Hijo, te doy mi bendición ─ No sintió nada diferente físicamente, tampoco lo esperaba, pero lo que sí sintió fue el peso de su decisión sobre sus hombros. No había estado conciente de ello hasta ese momento, de todo lo que implicaba, claro lo sabía, no era tonto, se había informado sobre todo lo que significaba, pero no lo tenía tan presente como cabría esperar.

Abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla, antes de despedirse susurrádole: ─ Adiós mamá, volveré pronto a buscar el almuerzo ─ La vio sonreír, una verdadera sonrisa y eso le dio el impulso para continuar. Le creía, que solo se bañaría un rato en el río y pronto estaría de vuelta para no irse jamás.

Salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su destino, a las consecuencias de sus decisiones y a dar el primer paso que lo llevaría a la cura para su madre y a la felicidad para ambos.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿qué tal? Al final no me convenció del todo. Estaba releyendo "The Last Olympian" el otro día y bueno pensé un poco en la madre de Luke, como debió ser difícil para él que estuviera, bueno ya saben así. Siempre pensé que Luke tuvo más motivos para unirse a Cronos que simplemente "poder y venganza", quizé plasmar un poco eso aquí._

_Creo que no quedó del modo en que esperaba , pero aún así decidí subirlo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben. Cualquier review me hace feliz, críticas o halagos, acepto de todo _


End file.
